Zeit
Wichtige historische Ereignisse * -746 TZ: Tintbart stellt den Bildband Höllenjäger (Iskariot Brekkjerns Geschichte) fertig * -741 TZ: Das Buch der Mephits von Irfin wird fertiggestellt * -729 TZ: Ivar Brekkjern und Familie sterben an der Zwergenpest Chronik der Abenteuer der Friedensstifter (1372 TZ - heute) Hopdale und der Mantikor * 15.08.1372 TZ: Deva, Goenndir, Granta und Oz treffen in den Greifenden Wäldern aufeinander und werden vom Mantikor attackiert. Danach Ankunft in Hopdale, Kennenlernen von Thrain, Connor und vielen anderen; Joy aus den Händen von Gnollen gerettet * 20.08.: Mantikorfelsen bestiegen, Zeichen der Alfadhirhaiti entdeckt, Leiche von Thoradin entdeckt, Mantikor erschlagen * 23.08.: Aufbruch des Fußmarschs aus Hopdale in die Aschberge Das Ende von Turmheim Neu * 25.08.: Ankunft in Triel, erstes Treffen mit Warren Easter und mit Cormac * 27.08.: Erster Aufeinandertreffen mit Purge - und Turmheim Neu fällt * 28.08.: Rückkehr nach Hopdale Die Mithrilmine der Kriegsbrauer * 29.08.: Besuch bei Ruagl und Treffen von Rundor (der unter Chlodin begraben liegt) * 30.08.: Portal zur Trinkfeste zum ersten Mal genommen, Bartgrut wird entführt, Borug getroffen und später für unschuldig befunden, nachts wird der Zwergenmarsch gestoppt * 31.08.: Betreten der Mithrilmine der Kriegsbrauer, Riesenspinne besiegt, Ei zur Trinkfeste gebracht * 01.09.: Fluke getroffen, Dampfgang geschafft, Gallertwürfel fast umgeworfen * 002.09.: Magmagang geschafft, zurück in die Trinkfeste, Ei holen * 3.09.: Zashoona angesprochen, Kante getroffen, Tod des Gestaltwandlers festgestellt, Fiedelbogen geholt, Goenndirs Kinder zur Welt gebracht Haltet die Befehlskette ein! * 04.09.: kein Purge am Portal, Lärm rief Bork auf den Plan, dann Abstecher nach Hopdale, Ausbauplan verabschiedet, Fiedelbogen abgegeben, Oz verschwindet nach Acheron * 05.09.: bei Ruagl den Steinschleicher mit Borks Hilfe besiegt, derweil auf Acheron zusammen mit Doqrig die Befehlskette eingehalten, Wells ignoriert und die noch lebendigen Alfadhirhaiti getroffen, Purges Schwingtür erneut verkeilt, abends Mundors Bar kennengelernt Beim Brandhand-Clan * 06.09.: Zashoona und Granta verabschiedet, Aufbruch zum Brandhand-Clan * 07.09.: Reise zum Brandhandclan, Mook, Larry und Lawrence getroffen * 08.09.: Gurl, Borug und Doqrig getroffen, Oz kam in sein Dorf zurück, flammende Rede vor dem Brandhand-Clan, Shamar rekrutiert * 09.09.: Pfeifer getroffen, von der Kralle erfahren, Golg nach Suizid wiederbelebt, 12 Mephits vor dem Winterlager knapp besiegt, Goenndir wurde rasiert, alle Gnorks eingesammelt (den letzten aus den Fängen eines Ropers), zurück zu Acherons Auge * 10.09.: Vorstoß in das Reich der Alfadhirhaiti unter den Aschbergen, zu Alfadhir gebetet und Segen erhalten, Harms Verhör und Mord an Purge und den Gnollpriesterinnen beobachtet (für Details siehe Harm>Sichtungen), Rückkehr zum Brandhand-Clan, Aufbruch zur Jagd und drei stattliche Mammuts erlegt * 11.09.: nach Mitternacht zwölf weitere Mammuts mit Doqs Wassermagie in einer Schlucht gefangen und über Stunden von oben niedergemetzelt. Als der Schlaf kam, träumte Goenndir von einem prächtigen Bart aus Mammuthaar, auf einer Klippe stehend und die blutrote Sonne ansehend, in der Ferne uralte Drachen. Da stellte sich eine erschreckend reale Gnollpriesterin neben ihn. Allerdings stolperte Oz über Goenndir und riss ihn aus dem Traum. Die Gnollpriesterin - Roo - erschien genervt Doq, während ihre ältere Schwester Zia Oz im Traum begegnet. Beide schmiedeten ein heimliches Bündnis mit der Gruppe, wobei Devas Fluch die Kommunikation erschwerte. * 12.09.: Die vier brachen auf zur Trinkfeste, um von dort hinter Purges Schwingtür zu gelangen und Devas Fluch zu brechen, wurden aber unterwegs von Audhild und ihren Verbündeten (Gestaltwandler, Schlamm-Mephits und einem seltsamen Magier mit erd-elementaren Fähigkeiten) in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Deva verhinderte Audhilds Flucht über ein 'Dimensionstor' und Goenndir stellte sie. Da aber explodierte der Erdmagier in einer fürchterlichen Explosion und verschüttete Goenndir und Audhild. Audhild bezauberte Goenndir, floh tiefer in die Höhle und schließlich durch ein Portal (baugleich mit dem zur Feuerebene) in die Erdebene, wo sie aber von zwölf Terranern gefangengenommen wurde. In einem Blitzüberfall raubten die vier Audhild und zerstörten das Portal auf ihrer Seite. Während Goenndir und Doq den geretteten Gimbur versorgten, verhörten und folterten Deva und Oz Audhild mit Ysto Hoteps Hilfe und erfuhren unter anderem die Namen aller Neuen Rechtschaffenen (unter anderem dabei: Rombok) und dass Thoradin wieder da sei. Dann starb Audhild. Die Gruppe holte Verstärkung aus dem nahen Orkdorf, das Treffen von Zwergen (repräsentiert von Gimbur) und Orks (repräsentiert durch Gurl) lief letztlich sehr gut, die Orks halfen sogar bei der Bestattung der Zwerge. Das Grauen hinter der Schwingtür * 13.09.: Aufbruch vom Brandhand-Clan zur Trinkfeste. Unterwegs begann starker Regen. Deva hüpfte dank neuer Rituale über Pfützen, Doq las ein Buch im Regen, bis es leer war, Oz wuchtete einen Steinblock auf die andere Weghälfte und Goenndir fand eine Ziege, die er für einen Esel hielt. Gimbur erfuhr von den Abenteuern der Gruppe und freute sich an jeder Geschichte über Goenndir, zum Beispiel über die mit Lupins Feenstaub. Abends nächtigen sie draußen ohne Feuer, aber wenigstens geschützt vor dem Regen. * 14.09.: Ankunft in der Trinkfeste und Reise durch das Portal zum Mantikorfelsen. Purges Schwingtür endlich geöffnet und in die verlassenen Hallen der Alfadhirhaiti getreten. In einem Gang zur Rechten wartete in einem kathedralartigen Raum ein mit Hunderten von Ketten gefesselter, grausam entstellter Mann - Kenneth McDuff. In einem fürchterlich knappen Kampf besiegte die Gruppe ihn, aber Deva verlor dabei beide Hände. Ysto Hotep schenkte ihr neue, magische Hände, aber dafür stand sie in seiner Schuld. Die Gruppe hinterließ Purge einen Brief: "Andere Leute zu belauschen ist nicht nett. Jetzt sind wir quitt. Wir treffen uns am 29. Oktober in Triel am Marktplatz. Ohne Waffen." Dann Heimkehr nach Hopdale (unterwegs Cormac beim Kampf gegen Gnolle geholfen und Ruagl und Lupin eingesammelt) und großes Wiedersehensfest veranstaltet. Doq schwebte auf einem magischen Bierthron, Goenndir schwebte dank Lupin als 30 Zentimeter großer Ork an der Decke (bis er runterkrachte), Deva erfand das Trichtern (und richtete sich selbst zugrunde) und Oz konnte trotz abgenommenem Ring des Dursts so viel saufen, dass Thrain ihn am Ende anflehte, ihn nicht pleitezusaufen. * 15.09.: Connor, der sich als Halbelf herausgestellt hatte, schenkte Oz einen magischen Elfenbogen. Thrain erwähnte mit Wilms Gruppe zum ersten Mal eine andere Abenteurergruppe. Dann führte er die Gruppe durch das Dorf und präsentierte die Neuheiten: 10 Siedlerhäuser (2 davon schon bewohnt), ein dreistöckiger Handelsposten, eine exzellente Schreinerei, 1 großes Schlagbrett mit Mantikorkopf, 1 Farm für Schafe und Kühe samt Scheune und Ställen, und am Friedhof eine Gerberei ... und einen Magierturm. In diesem lernte die Gruppe den schwarzen Sam kennen. Er schenkte Oz auffallend bequeme Gnollschrumpfkopflederstiefel und fand durch das Weissagen geworfener Knochen heraus, dass Deva ihre verlorene Lebenskraft zurückgewinnen kann, indem sie ihre Hände zusammen mit teuren Zutaten und lebendigen Gnollen verkocht und dann den Sud trinkt. Die Gruppe bricht sofort auf, findet tatsächlich ein Rudel Gnolle und fängt es. Während Deva und Goenndir der Spur eines Glasauges zu einer Leiche folgen, machen Doqrig und Oz Gnollweitwurf (was die Gnolle nicht verstehen). Auf dem Rückweg verirren sich die vier hoffnungslos. * 16.09.: Weit nach Mitternacht irrt die Gruppe endlich aus den Greifenden Wäldern. Sam setzt den Kessel auf - dann ertränkt die Gruppe nach und nach jeden der armen Gnolle in der kochendheißen, schon jetzt ekelhaft stinkenden Brühe. Die Schadenfreude währt nur kurz: Deva merkt, dass sie 150 Liter absolut ekelhafte Brühe trinken muss. Sie füllt sich die erste Schüssel ab ... * 17.09.: Die Gruppe rastet in Hopdale, während Deva Schluck um Schluck von Sams Sud herunterwürgt. Sie besichtigen unter anderem die fertiggestellte, aber noch ohne Material versorgte Schmiede (Doq lernt Fluke kennen und ist nicht amüsiert) und kaufen bei Rupert dem schwitzenden Händler ein. Der Beginn von Hopdales Unabhängigkeit * 18.09.: Abends im Boden des Fasses trank man gemütlich (bis auf Connor, der war raketenstramm). Haven, die zu Besuch in Hopdale war, war endlich auch mal ansprechbar und dank Doqrig katerfrei. Im Laufe des Abends schlug Thrain der Gruppe vor, den Bau einer Burg beginnen zu lassen. Dimble wurde mit dem Grundriss beauftragt. Den ganzen Abend über wirkte Thrain sehr aufgekratzt. Schließlich gestand er, dass er diese Schenke nur wegen seiner großen Liebe Bärbel eröffnet hat. Die Gruppe versprach ihm, ihm beim Wiederfinden zu helfen, siehe die Nebenquest: Thrains große Liebe. Ein großes Problem bei der ganzen Sache war aber das Alkoholverbot in Elturgard. Auch Haven beklagte sich - und wurde dann völlig überrrumpelt von der Idee, sie zur künftigen Königin zu machen, siehe die Quest Haven auf den Thron hieven. Die Schlacht am Mantikorfelsen * 19.09.: Nach Mitternacht erschien Roo in Doqs Traum, wo er aus einem Eiszapfen einen etwas kleineren Eiszapfen schnitzte. Doq merkte, dass sie Freundschaft suchte, und bot sie ihr an. Roo freute sich über alle Maßen und willigte ein. Gleichzeitig träumte Oz davon, mit Haven im Bett gelandet zu sein. Als neben ihm eine Gestalt erschien, vermutete er Zia und ächzte, sie käme ungelegen. Aber es war Purge! Er drohte Oz, dass er Havens Verbindung zur Gruppe auffliegen lassen könnte und dass er Blut von allen vieren habe. Morgen früh werde er nach Hopdale kommen und seinen Stab zurückfordern. Oz, der keine andere Möglichkeit sah, willigt ein. Dann riss aber die Verbindung plötzlich ab; kurze Zeit danach erschien Zia und rief, sie würden angegriffen werden. Die Gruppe erfuhr von Connor auf der Stadtmauer, dass der Mantikorfelsen explodiert sei. Auf Pferden galoppierten sie durch den Wald und kamen an einem Grabenkrieg zwischen der Gruppe um Purge und andererseits Zwergen, einem Mantikor und einer Chimäre an. Nur noch Roo stand, ihre Schwester Zia lag am Boden und Purge war tot. Doq konnte Purge wiederbeleben und so das Entstehen eines weiteren Fangzahns von Yeenoghu verhindern. Gemeinsam vernichteten sie die Zwerge und deren Kreaturen, wobei einer der Zwerge so wie ein Terraner explodierte. Goenndir vermutete aufgrund seines Steingespürs, dass auch der ganze Mantikorfelsen einer ähnlichen, wenn auch größeren Explosion zum Opfer gefallen war. Nach dem Kampf verbündete sich die Gruppe mit dem widerwilligen Purge (Details: siehe die Quest Yeenoghus Fangzähne) und luden ihn nach Hopdale ein. Außerdem entdeckte man unter den Trümmern Gimbur, der Goenndir ausrichten sollte, er solle heimkommen und die Krone von seinem (nicht mehr tragfähigen) Vater Ramla übernehmen. Die Gruppe brach direkt abends auf. Goenndir blieb vorerst bei seiner Frau Bartgrut, während die verbliebenen drei mit Ramla und Flint hinab in die Mithrilmine der Kriegsbrauer stiegen - und dort einen lebendigen Drachen im Lavasee schwimmen sahen! (Details: siehe die Quest Trinkfeste läuft heiß) Bringt Orks und Zwerge zueinander * 20.09.: Während in der Trinkfeste die Krönungszeremonie vorbereitet wurde, sprachen Deva, Doq und Oz mit Buchdir, erfuhren vom nun leeren Giftschrank der Trinkfeste-Bibliothek und ließen die Bücher erneut zusammentragen (siehe Bibliothek "Zur heißen Nudel"). Dann brachen sie zum Brandhand-Clan auf. Vor der Trinkfeste trafen sie auf eine tintenartige Illusion von Sam (siehe die Nebenquest: "Ich hab ein Glas voll Dreck"). Später kam ein Blizzard auf. Aus dem Nichts wurden sie mit schweren Felsen beworfen: zwei Giganten (ein Frostgigant und ein Steingigant) griffen sie an. Die Gruppe musste sich schwer getroffen in die Trinkfeste zurückziehen. * 21.09.: Durch eine Weissagung von Bahamut fanden sie die Höhle der beiden Giganten, überwältigten beide im Schlaf, töteten sie und namen einen Riesenpenis sowie Riesenhoden (die hoffentlich als Zutat für irgendetwas nützlich sind) mit. Dadurch befreiten sie Mook, Larry und Lawrence, die sich in Zukunft mit einem besseren Fund als bisher revanchieren wollten. * 22.09.: Deva trank endlich den letzten Rest der widerwärtigen, dickflüssigen, und mittlerweile klumpigen Gnoll-Brühe von Sam - und bekam nicht nur ihre alte Lebensenergie zurück, sondern sogar noch ein bisschen mehr. Am Abend erreichte man das Winterlager des Brandhand-Clans. Oz forderte Krk zum Kampf um die Stammesführung heraus, und obwohl Krk seinen fehlenden rechten Arm mit Magie aus Acheron nachwachsen ließ und damit verheerenden Kälteschaden anrichtete, konnte Oz ihn besiegen. Er wurde als neuer Stammesführer akzeptiert und in einem großen Gelage gefeiert. Krk wurde mit der Ausbildung der Jünglinge beauftragt, Kautzik erhielt 275 Gold, um Ausrüstung für den Clan zu kaufen. * 23.09.: Gemeinsam mit Gurl (als Außenminister), Golg (als Clan-Schamane), Kautzik (als Vertreterin des Rats der Mütter) und Sish (der Kautzik trug) reisten Deva, Doq und Oz zur Trinkfeste und retteten dabei Winny Farfoot (dessen Börse mit 275 Gold sie gefunden hatten) vor einigen Magmamephits. Die Stimmung zwischen Orks und Zwergen war angespannt, aber zum Glück blieb erst einmal alles ruhig. Im Thronsaal trafen sie auf die Gesandschaft aus Hopdale: Bella, Fluke und (in Tintengeistform) Sam, außerdem die bisher unbekannten Roderik Kriegsbrauer und Felidor Crownest. Dann stieß Thrain mit Gimbur hinzu, verteilte flächendeckend Beleidigungen an die Kriegsbrauer und ihr Bier und pries augenzwinkernd sein eigenes an. Die Kriegsbrauer kannten ihn und erwiderten lachend seine Beleidigungen. Später wurde Goenndir gekrönt und das Fest eröffnet. Zähneknirschend nach Carceri * 23.09. Inmitten des Fests sprach Doq eine vermummte Gestalt an, die sich als Dragan der Schächter herausstellte. Er war im Auftrag von Ysto Hotep hier und sollte die Gruppe nach Carceri bringen, wo sie den Gott Malar zu Fall bringen sollten, siehe die Quest Sind gleich wieder da. Dies war der Gefallen, den Deva noch Ysto Hotep schuldete. Zähneknirschend tranken die Friedensstifter noch ein Bier und folgten dann Dragan in einen unbeobachteten Winkel der Trinkfeste, wo er seine amputierten Gliedmaßen wieder anfügte und so mit der Gruppe nach Carceri gezogen wurde. Die Sümpfe von Othrys * Tag 1 auf Carceri: Die Friedensstifter landeten im Sumpf von Othrys, der ersten Schicht von Carceri. Deva ließ sie alle mit Magie über Wasser laufen. Sie begannen, unter Führung von Dragan quer über die Sümpfe zu marschieren, bis sie an einem Dorf ankamen, das auf Pfählen mitten in den Sümpfen errichtet wurde. Man entschied, sich als verwahrloste Wanderer auszugeben, und griff deshalb ein paar Stelzengänger in den Sümpfen an. Devas Magie begann zu schwinden, man versank allmählich im Sumpf und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Stelzen retten. Ein Demodand griff nach Deva, aber mit vereinten Kräften (auch der seltsamen Gliedmaßenmagie von Dragan) schlugen sie ihn in die Flucht: Er verwandelte sich zu Gas und wollte fortschweben, da zerblies Doq ihn mit seiner Sturmmagie und tötete ihn. Im Dorf lernte die Gruppe einen fetten Kerl und danach einen im Sumpf verborgenen Gnom kennen, die beide Anspruch auf die Dorfführerschaft erhoben. Oz verhalf dem Gnom kurzerhand zum Sieg, indem er den Fetten aufschlitzte. Deva belog den Gnom, dass auf der zweiten Ebene ein Portal aus Carceri herausführen solle. Der Gnom bot ihnen mehrere Möglichkeiten, zur zweiten Ebene zu kommen; sie entschieden sich für die Lösung mit den Tunneln eines riesigen Wurms. Die wenigen Eisenschlitten des Dorfs wurden gepackt und gemeinsam mit der gehäuteten Leiche des Fetten, die mit einem Lockstoff getränkt war, verließ die Gruppe unter Führung des Gnoms das Dorf - das in heillose Gewalt zerfiel, als die Menschen versuchten, die wenigen Stelzen oder Moorschuhe an sich zu reißen und mit der Gruppe zu gehen. Oz rief ihnen noch zu: "Erinnert euch immer an uns; wir sind die Friedensstifter!" In den Sümpfen lockten sie einen Purpurwurm hervor, ließen den Gnom und die Dorfbewohner zum Sterben zurück und schossen mit ihren Eisenschlitten in die Tunnel des Wurms, bis sie tief unter der Erde in eine riesige Kaverne fielen. Mit ihrer unbeweglichen Zwille entkamen sie dem Tod und landeten auf der stachelbewehrten Festung unter ihnen. Beim Betreten wurden sie von einem Demodand begrüßt, in dem Deva ein uraltes, böses und hochintelligentes Wesen erkannte. Sie verärgerten ihn zunächst durch ihre schlechten Manieren, doch dann sagte er, sie hätten dieselben Interessen: Malar dürfe Carceri nicht verlassen. Sie dürften sich den Hallen der Prüfung unterziehen und so beweisen, dass sie würdig seien, die tieferen Schichten von Carceri zu meistern. Dragan aber, der nicht mit nach Cathrys gehen würde, musste sich schon jetzt von der Gruppe trennen. Er tat das nur widerstrebend und gab den Friedensstiftern noch einige nützliche Gegenstände, vor allem einen seiner Finger, mit dem sie in Kontakt bleiben konnten und der ihnen zudem ein wenig den Weg weisen konnte. Die Hallen der Prüfung * Tag 2 auf Carceri: Die Friedensstifter betraten die Treppe und dann den Gang, der zu den Hallen der Prüfung führen solle. Eingearbeitet in die Reliefs der leidenden Menschen entdeckte Doq einen anscheinend lebenden Mann, der immer wieder "Raserei ... Gier ... Sterben lassen ..." krächzte. Tiefer im Gang wurde die Schwerkraft unstet, der Gang schien sich zu drehen. Dann erreichten sie eine Hohlschicht, in der auch der Demodand schwebte und in der eine kleinere Kugel (etwa 6 km im Durchmesser) gegenläufig rotierte. In der Hohlschicht waren überall Flaschen mit brauner Flüssigkeit verankert. Die Gruppe gelangte mit Devas unbeweglicher Zwille leicht in das Tor zu den Hallen der Prüfung, aber darin setzte irgendwann die Schwerkraft wieder in unkontrollierten Schüben ein, sodass sie gegen die nadelspitzen Kegel an den Wänden geschleudert wurden. Dann wurde der Gang zu einem Schacht und sie fielen ... in die erste Halle der Prüfung. ** Erste Prüfung: Es gab einen großen Raum mit hüfthohem Schneidegras und drei weitere, über denen steinerne Augen hingen. Die drei rätselten eine Weile und kamen zum Schluss, sie müssten die hier lebenden Feen zerreißen (wie auf dem gefundenen Altar beschrieben) und ihnen die Schlüssel abnehmen. Deva zerriss eine und Doq verbrannte die zweite, aber Oz, der zwischenzeitlich eigentlich schon wütend geworden war, bekam beim Anblick der dritten Fee, die angepflockt war und der sie mit den Schlüsseln wohl die Augen ausbohren sollten, Mitleid. Er setzte durch, das man sie befreite, und schnitt ihr auch den vernähten Mund auf. Da sagte eine ihr fremde Stimme aus ihrem Mund: "Bestanden." ** Zweite Prüfung: Die Friedensstifter und die nun befreite Fee, die sie Adolf Zoidberg tauften, folgten dem Schacht der rautenförmigen Startplatte. Mit fallengelassenen Kanonenkugeln verärgerten sie einen unten wartenden Oger, bis er die Kugeln mit der anscheinend unzerstörbaren Keule zurückschlug. Unten angekommen, brachten sie ihn schnell zu Fall (was die Fee unheimlich freute) und fanden in seinem Leichnam zwei Adamantkugeln. Von dem Raum gingen vier Gänge ab; einer endete weit entfernt in einer Sackgasse mit fünf Ogern, sechs offenen Zellen und einer runden Schatztruhe. Die Friedensstifter verbrannten und zerhäckselten die Oger, indem sie den engen Gang für sich nutzten, und fanden in jedem von ihnen zwei weitere, jeweils andersfarbige Kugeln. Als Deva die runde Truhe mittels Klopfen öffnete, ertönte ein "Nicht bestanden", aber seltsamerweise geschah sonst nichts. Dragans Hand zeigte auf Devas Beutel mit den Kugeln; in den beiden Nebengängen waren insgesamt zwei Hebel: der linke zeigte nach oben und überall an den Wänden stand: "Zieh sie an dich, zieh sie an dich, zieh sie an dich!", der rechte zeigte nach unten und die Wände waren frei. Der letzte verbliebene Gang endete im Licht einer scheinbar endlos großen, drückend heißen Wüste. Verwirrt machten die Friedensstifter erst einmal Pause und erkundeten dann die Ödnis, in der sie einen hufeisenförmigen Magneten fanden, der inmitten der Eisenstaubwüste eine Falle zu sein schien. Damit lockten sie einen Nachtmahr an, der sie in den Äther brachte. Sie fanden Grenadierkäfer aus Mechanus, fingen einen und wollten damit auf den über der Wüste fliegenden Wal schießen, aber das arme Tierchen detonierte in Doqs Händen. Kurzentschlossen sattelten die Friedensstifter den Nachtmahr, ritten zum Wal empor und schlitzten ihn mit Oz' Zahn von vorne bis hinten auf - was Wasserstoff freisetzte und durch die Nachtmahrmähne höllisch verbrannte. Der Wal stürzte zu Boden und deckte den Ausgang der Prüfung unter dem Sand auf. Die Gruppe merkte, dass es eine Gewichtsprüfung gab, und tricksten diese aus, indem sie Zoidberg eine Adamantkugel in die Hand gaben und sie mit einer Schnur nachzogen, als der Aufzug sie schon akzeptiert hatte. ** Dritte Prüfung: In einer natürlichen Schlucht lag am fernen Ende schon der Ausgang der Prüfung, aber die Friedensstifter durften ihn noch nicht benutzen, weil das die Prüfung als nicht bestanden gewertet hätte. Zoidberg sagte, sie stamme von der in dieser Schluchtwand verbauten Festung und sei von Maschinenwesen aufgezogen und verstümmelt worden. Die Gruppe erkannte, dass es sich um Modrons von Mechanus handeln musste, die wohl irgendwie defekt waren. Kurzentschlossen griffen sie durch die Schießscharten der Festung die Modrons an und lösten eine große Schlacht aus. Schnell begriffen sie, dass sie nicht die hochrangigen Modrons töten durften, weil das nur die Entwicklung der Modrons darunter zur Folge hatte. Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich mit Stürmen, Hagelstürmen und Feuerbällen von oben nach unten durch die Ränge, wobei besonders die Quadronen mit ihren Vierfach-Bogenschussangriffen ihren Tribut forderten. Oz steckte zahllose Pfeile weg, aber irgendwann musste Doq als Pfeilmagnet einspringen und sogar des erste Mal in vorderster Front kämpfen, gegen den Pentradron. Blitze schossen aus Doq empor, Oz kam ihm zur Hilfe (oder wollte den letzten Kill stehlen) - dann war auch der letzte Modron besiegt. Die Friedensstifter fanden eine Attrappe des obersten Modrons, der die hier arbeitenden Modrons getäuscht hatte. Und sie befreiten insgesamt weitere 30 Feen aus den Verarbeitungsstätten und gaben ihnen richtiges Essen und insgesamt ein Bier. Aus Dankbarkeit bot Zoidberg ihre immerwährende Treue an, was die Gruppe annahm. Dann gönnten sich alle eine wohlverdiente lange Rast. Der Scharlachdschungel von Cathrys * Tag 3: Sie kehrten in den Eingangsbereich der Demodand-Festung zurück, wo sie erkannten, dass unter den gelb leuchtenden, antimagischen Bodenplatten zahlreiche Gefangene dahinvegetierten, die die Prüfungen nicht bestanden hatten. Der Priester segnete bzw. zeichnete die Gruppe mit dem ätzenden Schleim seiner Hand; dabei hielt er vier Finger gespreizt: ein Zeichen, dass die Friedensstifter bis auf die vierte Schicht von Carceri vordringen durften und dabei nicht mehr von (loyalen) Demodands angegriffen würden. Eine versteckte Tür offenbarte das silbrigschimmernde Portal in die zweite Ebene, die Gruppe ging hindurch. Deva war die letzte - und hörte den Priester plötzlich lachen. Sie sah gerade noch seine hysterisch verzerrte Fratze und seinen auf sie ausgestreckten Zeigefinger; irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Dennoch erreichten sie Cathrys - zwar wütend, aber unversehrt. Sie fanden sich in einem Turm wieder, entstiegen ihm an der Außenseite und erfuhren vom unten sitzenden Hausmeister, dass sie die Eisenschlittenbahn nach rechts nehmen sollten. Sie fuhren natürlich nach links. Bald erreichten sie einen Drachengeborenenhändler, den sie so lange beleidigten, bis er ihnen mit der Geschichte von Kerberos zu imponieren versuchte. Sie ignorierten ihn danach und folgten dem Pfad der Zerstörung - wo sie tatsächlich einen Haufen Leichen und einen letzten, verzweifelten Träger von Kerberos fanden. Sie brachten ihn um, dann nahm Oz die gefährliche Waffe an sich. * Tag 4: Weil sie aus den Baumkronen von einem Affen mit Kacke beworfen wurden und Doq dank B'huuls Auge den Platz mit ihm tauschte, merkten sie, dass sie sich einem Yuan-Ti-Tempel näherten, und wechselten mit Klimpur-Fyndr die Richtung. Den Affen tauften sie George und nahmen ihn mit. Sie trafen auf die Yuan-Ti-Reinblüterin Zaza und griffen sie zunächst am Fluss an; später folgten sie ihrer hinterlassenen Karte und trafen sie an einem Yuan-Ti-Schrein wieder. Zaza überließ ihnen die Klapperknute und wurde im Gegenzug von Doq geheilt. Damit sie nicht ihre Verwandten alarmieren konnte, nahmen die Friedensstifter sie zur Demodand-Festung mit, in der laut Zaza einst Kerberos etwas bewacht hat, das wohl immer noch da ist. Die mittlerweile sechsköpfige Gruppe (Deva, Doq, Oz, Zoidberg, George und Zaza) passierte problemlos die Wachen im Innenhof der hufeisenförmigen Feste und fand innen einen niederen Demodand, der sie die Treppe hochleiten wollte. Stattdessen traten sie (trotz wiederholtem Widerspruch des Demodands) durch die große Doppelschwingtür im Erdgeschoss. Als diese sich hinter ihnen schloss, hörten sie den Demodand noch lachen. Sie fuhren mit den Schlitten einen schrägen Gang hinab und mussten jäh abspringen, weil an der gegenüberliegenden Decke der Ausgang lag. Hinter einer Tür lag ein Raum mit waberndem, weißem Rauch am Boden, aus denen sich zahlreiche lebendige Rüstungen und auch eine sehr große erhoben. Sie besiegten sie und erkannten in dem Raum den Orakelraum von Pythia und Sibyll. Doqrig fand zur Überraschung aller eine Rüstung namens Dragans Rächer, und noch während sie über das Verhältnis dieser drei rätselten, machten sie eine lange Rast. * Tag 5: Sie verließen den rauchigen Raum über eine Treppe im Boden und gelangten in einen kopfüber hängenden, 100 Meter hohen Baum, der in einem riesigen Tunnelsystem mit vollständig bewachsenen Seiten, Decken und Böden wuchs. Oz erkannte, dass man mit einem Seil zur Decke klettern konnte und dass innerhalb der ersten beiden Meter der Decke die Schwerkraft jeweils umgekehrt war. Die Friedensstifter zogen los - und gerieten alsbald in eine Falle der Schwertwächter. Sie konnten sie nicht nur überzeugen, von einem Kampf abzusehen, sondern sie verbündeten sich sogar mit ihnen und erfuhren von ihnen viele wichtigen Informationen über Pythia, Sibyll, den Torschlüssel von Pythia und über das Draconische Königsschwert, das möglicherweise von hier stammte und das die Ahnen der jetzigen Schwertwächter bewacht hatten. An einem Schrein von Ysto Hotep erfuhren sie zudem, dass dieser dafür sorgen würde, dass Harm zur rechten Zeit in Malars Nähe erscheinen werde. Somit waren alle Spielsteine gesetzt: Malar, die gefangengehaltene Pythia (möglicherweise mit dem Torschlüssel), die zur Waffe verwandelte und als Faustpfand für die Portale benötigte Sibyll - und Harm, der Sibyll als Waffe führte und möglicherweise mit Malar in Konflikt geraten würde. Am Abend begleiteten die Friedensstifter die Schwertwächter zu ihrem Dorf, rüsteten sich dort für die dritte Schicht aus und rasteten noch einmal, bevor sie aufbrechen würden. Die Dünen von Minethys * Tag 6: Die Schwertwächter waren leicht zu überzeugen, die Friedensstifter in die dritte Schicht, Minethys, zu begleiten. Der Dorfvorsteher, Torms Vater, sagte den Schwertwächtern gar, sie sollen ja erst dann zurückkehren, wenn sie das Schwert gefunden hätten. Die nun zehn Mann starke Truppe verließ das Dorf, betrat einen Demodand-Gang und erfuhr von dem dortigen, recht einsamen Wächter noch, dass auf Minethys ein Aboleth lebe. Dann durchquerten sie das Tor - und fanden sich in einem heftigen Sandsturm wieder. George war vor Angst vorausgerannt und fehlte; die übrigen banden sich aneinander und folgten vorsichtig seinen Schreien. Der Boden war abfällig und sandig, wie die Seite einer Düne. Dann spürte Doqs Rüstung einen nahen Feind und ein noch weit schlimmerer Sandsturm fiel über sie herein, in dessen Mitte eine Art Drachenform erschienen war. Mit vereinten Kräften besiegten sie das Ungetüm, aber George war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen ... Um einen Kamerad ärmer, zogen sie durch die Wüste, vermieden den Kontakt zu Titanen und zu den Thri-Kreen und gelangten schließlich an ein Feld voller trichterförmiger Vertiefungen. Sobald durch Hineinwerfen einiger unbeteiligter Bewohner der Wüste sichergestellt war, dass man das Ganze überleben würde, ließen sich alle in die Trichter fallen und stürzten hinab in einen unterirdischen See. Dort lebte ein Aboleth, belegte sie mit seinem Wasserfluch und bot ihnen gleichzeitig Hilfe an, wenn sie seinen Nachkommen in die materielle Ebene brächten und ihn dort sicher aufwachsen ließen. Die Friedensstifter und die Schwertwächter stimmten zu, also führte der Aboleth sie in die Tiefe des Sees zum nächsten Portal und gab ihnen zudem Ratschläge, wie man Malar besiegen könne. Doq fand zudem in den Runen auf dem Boden die Geschichte von Malars Treiben geschrieben, der einst die Menschen in Tierwesen verwandelt hatte. Dieser Fluch schien noch immer auf der nun folgenden Schicht, Colothys, zu greifen. Dann traten alle durch das Portal unter Wasser und tauchten ohne größere Mühen auf der anderen Seite auf. Malars Turm * Die Friedensstifter fanden sie sich auf einem etwa 100 km hohen, steilen Berg wieder. Devas Eule fand eine Höhle, zu der sie vorsichtig abstiegen. Innen entschärften sie mit Krar an der Spitze eine Falle und stiegen einen Schacht in einen großen Raum mit einem Lagerfeuer hinab. Als die Barbaren, die Hexenmeister und Doq abgestiegen waren, schrie eine hohe Stimme "Attacke!" und ein Hagel aus Bolzen ging auf die Gruppe nieder. Die Gruppe fand sich in einem großangelegten Belagerungskampf Dutzender zu Tierhalbwesen verwandelter Kobolde wieder, konnte diese aber mit vereinten Kräften besiegen - nur Zaza rang kurzzeitig mit dem Tod und wurde von Doq gerettet. Kampfentscheidend war wohl Devas Verwandlung in das ungemütlichste Wesen, das sie kannte: in einen Treant. Selbst im Umfallen war sie so noch eine schreckliche Waffe, und dass sie lichterloh in Flammen stand, machte sie für die Kobolde nur noch furchterregender. Ein Kobold entkam jedoch und rief Verstärkung. Die Gruppe floh in die Gänge, entkam durch Devas hervorragende Navigation der Flutung der Gänge und fand eine Tür nach draußen. Auf dem Bergvorsprung standen vielerlei merkwürdige und bedenkliche Flugapparate, und kurzentschlossen schnappten sich alle einen und flohen unter dem Bolzenhagel der Kobolde vom Bergvorsprung - in der Hoffnung, nicht wie Steine zu fallen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung erwiesen sich die kruden Holzmaschinen als prinzipiell flugtauglich, aber schon zwei Berge später wurden sie von einem Roc attackiert und mussten sich aufteilen. Deva und Torm malträtrierten den gigantischen Vogel mit schauerlichen Strahlen und Doq blendete ihn auf magische Weise, sodass er seine Beute (Oz) verfehlte und in die Bergwand schlug. Die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an: Die weiter dahinrasende Gruppe stieß auf eine 50 km hohe Festung mit schauerlichen Reliefs an allen Außenseiten - und Zehntausenden gehäuteten und gepfählten Leichnamen. Ein nicht enden wollender Sklavenzug führte ins Schloss. Die wiedervereinte Gruppe entschloss, einen der zahlreichen dunklen Eingänge anzufliegen, aber Ilriq hatte kein Glück bei der Auswahl: Sie landeten in der Schlachthalle, in der drei Trolle das Blut vom Boden wischten und an Fertigungsstraßen über zwei Dutzend Goblins und (in Ketten gelegte) Kobolde industriell schlachteten. Alle in der Halle waren einen Augenblick baff, dann brach ein hektischer Kampf los. Die Gruppe entledigte sich der Trolle erfreulich schnell und befreite anschließend die Kobolde. Deren Wortführer, der würzige Jacques, sagte, er kenne den Weg raus; Deva versuchte ihn dann zu überzeugen, sie stattdessen zu Malar zu führen. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass die Kobolde auf ihrem Weg nach draußen für Ärger sorgen würden, während die Gruppe einen senkrechten Koboldschacht nach oben hinaufsteigen würde. Das Klettern im wohl 25 Kilometer langen Schacht war ermüdend und alle waren ohnehin schon stark angeschlagen. Als endlich eine kleine Kuhle kam, machten sie sich für die lang ersehnte Nachtruhe fertig. Leider kam es nicht mehr so weit: Mehrere Male war Kampfeslärm zu hören und ein Zittern im Stein zu verspüren, dann brach Geröll den Schacht hinunter - und alles wurde schwarz. * Tag 7: Doq erwachte in der Finsternis; er war zur Hälfte unter Geröll begraben und alles war schrecklich still. Devas unbewegliche Zwille in Verbindun mit B'huuls Auge hatte einen Teil des Gerölls abhalten können, aber lange nicht alles. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu vergeuden, grub Doq die anderen aus und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Aber für manche war es schon zu spät: Gilly und Krar waren schon seit Stunden tot ... und von Ilriq, der im Schacht gehangen hatte, fehlte sogar der Leichnam. Neben Doq, Deva und Oz waren somit nur noch Torm und Zaza am Leben, dazu Zoidberg und der Aboleth. Sie begruben die beiden Leichname in der Kuhle und nahmen Gillys magischen Spiegel sowie den Kopf von Krars Kriegsspitzhacke mit. Nach dem Entfernen der Zwille brach das Geröll den Schacht hinab und gab den Weg zu zwei Durchbrüchen frei. Die Gruppe wählte den unteren und fand verschiedenste Kampfspuren, die sie Harm zuschrieben: Leichen, die an die Decke geknallt waren; guillotinenartige Schnitte im Boden; geblendete Augen. Sie schlichen der Spur der Verwüstung hinterher, bis sie auf einen als Statue getarnten Gargoyle trafen. Der Gargoyle namens Dormin ließ sich zu einem Würfelspiel verleiten; hätte er gewonnen, hätte die Gruppe Zaza umbringen müssen. Aber der Gargoyle verlor - zweimal. Er musste nicht nur einen Schlüssel herausrücken, sondern auch Informationen über den weiteren Verlauf des Turms. Weiter oben "ist Gilgamesch. Und Gilgamesch weiß." Die Gruppe sah davon ab, weitere Spiele zu spielen, und setzte ihren mühsamen Anstieg fort. In einem nicht weiter besonderen Raum, in dessen Nähe sich Goblins verbarrikadiert hatten, erschien auf einmal Harm durch einen Raumzeitriss, samt den aktivierten Ikarus und Damokles. Die überrumpelte Gruppe befand sich glücklicherweise nicht in Sichtweite von Harm, aber durchaus in Reichweite seiner Gleve Sibyll. Mit klopfendem Herzen hasteten sie zur nächstgelegenen Treppe - und konnten unbeschadet fliehen, auch wenn Ikarus sie wahrgenommen hatte (für Details zu Harms Ausrüstung und Angriffsmuster siehe Harm). Später fand die Gruppe eine Zeichnung des Turms, die zum einen Gilgamesch als sechsarmigen Schwertkämpfer beim Abschlachten angeketteter Personen und zum anderen Malar als übermenschlich großen Werwolf, der aus einem Baum trat und ein Opfer zerfleischte, zeigte. Mithilfe von Klimpur-Fyndr entdeckten sie einen weiteren Zugang zum Koboldschacht, bereiteten sich dieses Mal besser auf einen Einsturz vor und stiegen empor bis ca. Kilometer 18 von 50. Dort endete der Koboldschacht in einem Materiallager mit Deckenluke, das sich für eine lange Rast anbot. Alle Oberschenkel brannten. Allmählich machte sich das Gefühl breit, dass sie einen Plan brauchten. Sie besahen die Gegenstände in ihrem Besitz, zum Beispiel die Blutschale der Alfadhirhaiti, und überlegten, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten sinnvoll einsetzen könnten. Zoidberg wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sie auch mal nützlich wäre, und sagte, sie beherrsche Polymorph. * Tag 8: Zoidberg fand inmitten der alten Vorräte eine Art magische Nadel und freute sich unbändig darüber. Deva hörte über ihnen Schritte und lauschte: Über ihnen ließ der jüngste Sohn Malars, Desmagon, etwas Dickflüssiges aus einer Flasche ausschütten. Deva erkannte zwar, dass es sich um einen Demodand handeln musste, sah aber keine Möglichkeit, was sie dagegen tun könnte, und musste somit tatenlos abwarten, bis der Demodand Gestalt angenommen hatte und Desmagon diesen nun nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Friedensstifter befragte. Deva machte ihre Untätigkeit mehr als wett, indem sie dem Demodand Zugang zu ihren Gedanken gab und mit ihm aushandelte, dass er im Austausch für seine Freiheit Desmagon in die Irre führte, nämlich weiter nach oben, zu Malar. Der Demodand gab vor, dass Harm plötzlich für ihn sichtbar geworden sei und weit oben in Malars Nähe sei. Malars Sohn Desmagon gab den Befehl zum Abmarsch - und schlug den Demodand dann noch mit den Worten, er wisse, dass dieser lüge. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgten die Friedensstifter den abmarschierenden Goblins, die im Halbminutentakt wegen Desmagons Jähzorn einen neuen Anführer untereinander auswählen mussten. Die Gruppe kam an einem verbrannten Treppenabschnitt vorbei und Zoidberg überlegte, ob Harm vielleicht gar nicht genau seinen Zielpunkt wählen konnte, weil Sibyll ihm nicht ganz gehorchte. Die Gruppe schlich sich an einer Küche vorbei, musste dann aber den Rückzug antreten, als sie fast in Gilgamesch und Desmagon hineingerannt wären. Sie versteckten sich in einem Seitengang und hörten mit, wie Desmagon Gilgamesch das Essen verbot und weiterzog. Dann kundschaftete Devas dämonische Maus die Küche der Goblins nach Fluchtwegen aus, wurde aber nach einer wilden Hatz vom Goblin-Küchenchef zerteilt. Die Freude verging ihm, als die Friedensstifter die Küche stürmten und Rache übten, bis jeder Goblin tot war. In Kochbüchern fanden sie heraus, dass Gilgamesch Blut mochte; aber die Gelegenheit der Befragung des Küchenpersonals hatten sie klar ... zerschlagen. Den letzten Goblin brachte Oz mit einem Donnerschlag von Kerberos dermaßen um, dass seine Schreie vermutlich noch heute durch die Küche hallen. Aus einer Blutwanne und Gliedmaßen und Eingeweiden bauten sie einen Geschenkkorb und trugen diesen hoch zu Gilgamesch, der versprach, sie passieren zu lassen. Er absorbierte das Blut, wucherte zu beängstigender Größe an und brach sein Versprechen; aktivierte einen Sog, der ihnen das Blut aus den offenen Wunden entzog. Der Kampf war kurz und mörderisch, bis letztlich ausgerechnet die kleine Zoidberg in der Gestalt eines Nachtmahrs (einer Nachtmähre?) den bis dahin so siegessicheren Gilgamesch tottrampelte. Die Friedensstifter sammelten Gilgameschs sechs Schwerter sowie seinen Helm ein und Zoidberg strahlte, dass sie endlich mal etwas Nützliches getan hatte. Später fand Deva in der Schmiede im nächsten Stockwerk Dormidas, was die Gruppe in eine noch nie gekannte Lage versetzte: Sie hatten etwas gefunden, das sie unbedingt mitnehmen wollten, das aber nicht einfach in ihren Bag of Holding gestopft werden konnte. Schließlich deaktivierten sie das Schwert mittels eines Bruchstücks von Harms Rüstung und konnten es endlich sicher verwahren. Sie erreichten die Goblinquartiere, überwältigten einen Oger-Wächter und rasteten in einem der seltsam verlassenen Goblinquartiere. Deva vereinbarte mit dem Demodand, dass sie (gerechnet ab diesem Morgen) bis zum morgigen Tag,. spätestens zwei Tage später oben bei Malar sein würden. Der Pakt mit Harm * Tag 9: Nach langer, erfreulich ereignisloser Kletterei durch einen weiteren Koboldschacht (die man für einen ersten, groben Plan für den Endkampf nutzte) gelangten die Friedensstifter auf 85% der Höhe von Malars Turm. Ein kaum huhngroßer Cockatrice erwartete sie; aber die Bestie wurde von der tapferen Zoidberg erschlagen und geköpft. Wenig später gerieten die Friedensstifter etwas, das zunächst nach einer Flucht aus der Küche aussah. Sie töteten die heranrennenden Cockatrice, die sie verfolgenden Goblins und dann die wiederum diese verfolgenden Riesenhummer, ... bis sie merkten, dass alle nur vor Harm und Ikarus davongelaufen waren. Aber die Friedensstifter hatten selbst nun genug vom Davonlaufen: Deva ließ die Stimme von Imemari hinter ein paar Kisten um Hilfe schreien und rief selbst das Codewort, das Zaza zum Stehlen der noch inaktiven Sibyll aufrief. Aber Harm griff nach der Waffe und Ikarus flog erschreckend schnell hinter die Kisten und erkannte die Illusion als solche. Die Friedensstifter änderten den Plan: Oz rief, dass sie keine Feinde seien und dass auch sie hier seien, um Pythia zu befreien, und dass sie den Turm danach verlassen wollten. Ikarus, der mit dem tauben Harm über eine Art Schwerttanz zu kommunizieren schien, änderte seinen Tanz. Einige bange Momente vergingen, in denen Harm weiter auf die Gruppe zuhielt, ... aber schließlich schien er Ikarus zu verstehen und steckte Sibyll weg. Deva erkannt, dass Ikarus nur an der Oberfläche so freundlich-vermittelnd war; eigentlich war er hochintelligent und lenkte Harm. Alle wussten, dass die nun folgenden Gespräche bereits hart genug werden würden, da schwebte der bluttriefende Damokles hinter der Biegung des Gangs hervor und positionierte sich über Zaza. Die Friedensstifter merkten nach Ikarus' Tipp schnell, dass sie Damokles' Aufmerksamkeit mit kleinen Steinchen auf sich ziehen konnten. Als Oz allerdings testweise einen antimagischen Bolzen gegen Damokles warf, kam der darunterstehende Doq dadurch fast ums Leben - obwohl Damokles nicht einmal mehr aktiv gewesen war. Insgesamt verlief die Begegnung aber wesentlich friedlicher, als die Friedensstifter es erwartet hatten. Harm packte Deva zwar am Hals, hob sie hoch und musterte sie mit Wut in den Augen; aber letztlich blieb er passiv. Ikarus ließ sich auf eine vertraglich festgesetzte Kooperation mit ihnen ein, auch wenn er Harm davor noch signalisiert hatte, dass er ihnen nicht traue. Und Damokles wurde irgendwann leer. Es wurde ein gemeinsamer Plan gegen Malar geschmiedet, siehe Sind gleich wieder da. Dann öffnete Harm einige Portale mit Sibyll (von denen eines einen wütenden Betrachter enthüllte und nach ekelerregendem psychischem Schaden direkt wieder geschlossen wurde) und die Friedensstifter fanden mit Klimpur-Fyndr das geeignetste, traten hindurch und besiegten gemeinsam mit Harm einen völlig chancenlosen Ogerwächter: Er wurde von Ikarus regelrecht zerfetzt und noch nach dem Tod von Troja ausgehorcht. Nach einer kurzen Rast und ein paar Plänen erschuf Harm die nächste Serie von Portalen - und beförderte alle direkt zu Desmagon. In einem wilden Ansturm überrannten die vereinten Kräfte von Friedensstiftern und Harm den Sohn Malars, rammten ihm silberne Buttermesser in die Kniekehlen, beschossen ihn mit Lasern, mobbten ihn mit seinem Vater und noch vieles mehr, bis Harm ihn im gleißenden Licht von Phaidra schließlich packen und bewusstlos schlagen konnte. All das wurde vom tatenlos grinsenden Demodand beobachtet. Die Friedensstifter konnten sich eine kurze Rast gönnen und sich auf den Endkampf vorbereiten - danach töteten sie Desmagon, weil sie ihn eher als Risiko empfanden. Wie man einen Gott erschlägt * Noch immer Tag 9: Durch einen Raumzeitriss von Sibyll traten sie in Malars Wald und riefen nach dem Gott - und der erschien. Oz konnte zwar den von Zoidberg unsichtbar gemachten Damokles in Malars Richtung werfen, aber danach durchkreuzte Malar ihre Pläne, sprang wild von einem zum nächsten, ignorierte Harms Schildwall, brach in dessen antimagische Zone - und riss diesem den Kopf ab. Der Plan schien gescheitert und Oz ließ Zoidberg die Unsichtbarkeit aufzulösen, denn jeder fürchtete, Damokles stünde wegen der antimagischen Zone über der falschen Person - aber das tat er nicht, er stand über Malar! Dieser beschwor noch acht Gnolle und entzog diesen die Lebenskraft, grinste dann blutrünstig - dann aber fuhr Damokles auf ihn nieder und erschlug ihn. Die Friedensstifter verbrannten und verätzten seinen Leichnam und ließen ausnahmsweise sogar den Kopf zurück (und legten den von Desmagon noch dazu). Dann suchten und fanden sie mit der zurückverwandelten Sibyll deren angepflockte und schwerverwundete Schwester Pythia, heilten und befreiten diese. Zur Überraschung aller befand sich der Portalschlüssel dann in Dragans Finger. Pythia und Sibyll dankten ihren Befreiern, dann führte Pythia sie zum nächstgelegenen Portal, durch das sie endlich zurück in die materielle Ebene treten konnten. Harms noch übrige Waffen disapparierten zurück zu ihrem bald wiederauferstehenden Meister. Starke Verbündete * 23.09.: Der Festgemeinschaft in der Trinkfeste fielen die Kinnladen herab, als die Friedensstifter zusammen mit Pythia, Sibyll, Torm, Zaza und Zoidberg aus einem Portal im Thronsaal traten. Auch Dragan der Schächter war bereits zurück. Die Friedensstifter schnappten sich Biere und Schnäpse und tranken auf ihre langersehnte Rückkehr und verloren sich allmählich in einem süßen Rausch. Doq band sich die endlich flugfähige Zoidberg an den Finger, schwebte eine Weile durch den Raum und führte schließlich Zaza in Goenndirs Gemächer. Oz trank gegen Thrains Widerstand direkt aus dem Bierfass, während seine Großmutter Kautzik für den Brandhand-Clan und Goenndir für die Kriegsbrauer den Friedensvertrag unterschrieb. Deva lud Pythia, Sibyll und Torm mit nach Hopdale ein und versicherte sich noch mal bei Dragan, dass die Friedensstifter und Wilms Gruppe zukünftig kooperieren würden. Als sich dann auch die vier Drachengeborenen (Dragan, Torm, Pythia und Sibyll) gemeinsam davonstahlen, blieben eigentlich nur Deva, Oz und die blinde Fluke an der Bar zurück. Dann legte sich der Schleier der Nacht über alle. * 24.09.: Doq erwachte neben Zaza in Goenndirs Bett, weil Goenndir von draußen hektisch gegen die Tür schlug und einen Brief, den er erhalten hatte, unter der Tür durchschob. Er war von Felidor Crownest und enthielt eine süffisante Drohung: Es sei ja interessant, dass Hopdale Bier braue; man sähe sich sicherlich bald wieder. Die Friedensstifter brachen nach langem Hin und Her zusammen mit Fargrim, einem Zwerg aus dem von Crownest bloßgestellten Clan Rumnaheim, ihren neuen Verbündeten aus Carceri und der Gesandtschaft aus Hopdale in Richtung Hopdale auf, um von dort aus Crownests Karawane abzufangen. Am ehemaligen Mantikorfelsen trafen sie einen ihnen fremden Zauberer namens August, der die Portale zu lesen vermochte. Als er ihnen sein Mal auf der Schulter zeigte und sie es als das Wort Fachur entzifferten, schloss er sich ihnen an, um mehr über seine Herkunft und die Ursprünge seiner Magie zu erfahren. Auf dem Weg nach Hopdale konnte Oz seine von Goenndir erhaltene Waffe Nordklæng erfolgreich an einem Gnoll testen, außerdem gaben die Friedensstifter Zoidberg in die Obhut von Lupin, Ruagl und Chlodin. In Hopdale kehrten die Friedensstifter mit ihren neuen Verbündeten bei Thrain ein, holten Waffen bei Fluke ab (siehe Prometheus und Tollkirsche) und erfuhren mehr über Felidor Crownest. Dann gönnten sie sich eine wohlverdiente Rast. * 25.09.: Die Friedensstifter ließen sich von Pythia und Sibyll in die Nähe von Elturel bringen, um dort Crownest abzufangen. Die Stadt war aber wesentlich größer als gedacht und die Umgebung wesentlich besiedelter: Der Plan, Crownest mit magischen Flüchen oder mit Waffen zu überfallen, wurde dadurch komplizierter. Schließlich bezogen sie erst einmal in der Nähe der Ankunft, dem Portal westlich von Elturel, Stellung. Crownest erschien schließlich mit weiteren (starken) Mitgliedern des sogenannten letzten Donners, unter anderem mit Tanner, dem stärksten Paladin Elturgards, der mit einem Hieb einen Angreifer der Kralle niederstreckte und zeitweise verbannte. Die Begegnung lief dann erstaunlich positiv ab: Innerhalb einer Zone der Wahrheit bot Crownest, der durch die Weissagungen seiner Kleriker extrem gut informiert war und so gar nicht wie beschrieben wirkte, bindende Verträge zwischen ihm und den einzelnen Mitgliedern der Friedensstifter an. Die Vertragsverhandlungen dauerten bis weit in die Nacht an, deshalb bezogen beide Parteien ein gemeinsames Lager ein paar Steinwürfe von der Handelsstraße entfernt. In der Nacht fragte die misstrauische Deva Crownest, weshalb er dies tue und warum alle ihn so anders beschrieben hatten. Crownest antwortete, er lebe und arbeite für den Frieden und die Sicherheit Elturgards, aber er könne Gesellschaft nicht ausstehen. Das Schönste sei für ihn, wenn er sich in die Stille seiner (gemieteten) Wohnung zurückziehen könne. Deva bot ihm einen Ferienaufenthalt irgendwann in Hopdale an. Crownest schien das zwar nur symbolisch anzunehmen, meinte daraufhin aber, sie alle könnten ihn mit Felidor ansprechen. Er zog sich zu seinem Zelt zurück und ließ den Fuchs von seinem Hals, der sich in einen sehr alten, gebrechlichen und hochgewachsenen Mann zurückverwandelte. In der nun anbrechenden Nacht kopierte Deva mit Crownests Erlaubnis den Zauber Bindender Vertrag aus seinem Buch - und verzierte dieses mit einer kleinen Pimmelzeichnung auf der fünftletzten Seite. * 26.09.: Am Vormittag wurde der Friedenspakt unterschrieben. Die Tinte war noch kaum getrocknet, da läuteten die Glocken Elturels. Via Sendesteine erfuhren alle von den Angriffen auf die beiden Kasernen und teilten sich auf: Crownest sowie die meisten Mitglieder des Letzten Donners eilten ihrer Basis zur Hilfe, während die Friedensstifter mit dem einzig verbliebenen Kleriker Aldrych zum Teleportationskreis in der Klippenkaserne eilten, wo Haven Ashtree auf ihre Unterstützung hoffte. Als die Friedensstifter ankamen, sahen sie seltsam mutierte Anhänger der bis eben noch eingesperrten Neuen Rechtschaffenen: Manche produzierten Unmengen an Säure und wurden von ihr selbst verzehrt, andere hatten dunkelgraue, eisenharte Haut bekommen und wieder andere standen dermaßen unter Körperspannung, dass sie zu unmenschlichen Sprüngen in der Lage waren und ihre Opfer weit nach hinten donnerten. Die Friedensstifter kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig: Die Verteidiungslinie der Wärter wurde zermalmt und Haven stand einer tödlichen Übermacht gegenüber. In einem erbitterten Kampf brachten die Friedensstifter die amoklaufenden Zwerge um, wobei letztlich Oz das Blatt zugunsten der Gruppe wendete: Er ließ die richtigen Fallgitter herabstürzen, um die nur im Nahkampf effektiven Zwerge von seinen Freunden abzuschirmen. Aber besonders ihm und Doqrig waren bei den Worten der Zwerge kalte Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen; denn in all dem unverständlichen Geschrei hatten die mutierten Neuen Rechtschaffenen immer wieder "Thoradin" geknurrt - und das zwergische Wort für Befehlskette. Die Erinnerungen an den Horror von Acheron kamen wieder hoch. Als der Kampf endlich vorbei und alle Verbündeten - bis auf die Wärter - noch am Leben waren, kam die nächste Hiobsbotschaft per Sendestein von Crownest: Der König werde angegriffen. Kategorie:Allgemeines